freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Endo-01
Not what you were looking for? See Endoskeleton (disambiguation). Main = is an endoskeleton who is designed as an inner robot "skeleton" to use for the inside of the four original animatronics' suits in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Although there is an extra suitless endoskeleton that exists in Five Nights at Freddy's as its first appearance. Physical Appearance Endo-01 is a bipedal humanoid robot composed of thinner pipe-like structures for limbs and stomach. Its flat rectangular head consists of a movable mouth with teeth, and a pair of blue eyeballs. Its design from the first game is slightly simple, while sporting rectangular cube-shaped fingers and two-toed feet. In the VR game, Endo-01 is tweaked with additional tubes around the head, a series of wiring connecting some parts around both sides, hands and feet (comes with three toes each) made similar to the withered animatronic's endoskeleton, and possesses tiny red lens as seen without eyeballs. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's Endo-01 can be found from the Backstage for one of the animatronic characters, which can be seen on the table in the room. On rare occasions, Endo-01 on the table will be seen staring at the surveillance camera with glossy-black eyes, along with the Bonnie head beside it and the other animatronic heads in the room. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Endo-01 reappeared in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, mostly in the FNAF 1 mode levels where it is found in the Backstage like from the first game. With almost all of the characters, Endo-01's model can be also viewed in the Gallery mode. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery In Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, Endo-01 appears in its first major role as an enemy. It is also the first animatronic ever encountered as a standard enemy, after Freddy and the base form of any collected ones. Endo-01 is unable to speak or make other noises but footsteps to identify by. As the standard form of the animatronics, Endo-01 can simply be defeated through typical procedures. To locate Endo-01, the player must find the static, use sound to listen to the endoskeleton's movement, examine at the endoskeleton as it rushes, dodge while going haywire, and finally shock the endoskeleton as soon as it uncloaks. Endo-01 does not always go haywire and frequently decloaks at the very first rush. If the player wastes enough time while attempting to shock Endo-01, it will immediately jumpscare, resulting in failure. Endo-01 can also be obtained for the Workshop at streaks of 1, 5, 9, and 13, then sent to salvage parts or attack other players. The player can also put a plush suit on the endoskeleton. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay Backstage nocamera.jpg|Endo-01 in the Backstage. Cam5 allheads.png|Endo-01 staring at the surveillance camera. Brightened Backstage_Normal.png|Endo-01 in the Backstage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|Endo-01 staring at the camera, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous FNaF1-banner.jpg|Two Endo-01s with Freddy Fazbear in-between. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted ICO Endo.png|Endo-01's icon in the Gallery. Endo01 gallery.png|Endo-01 in the Gallery (front). Endo01galleryside.png|Endo-01 in the Gallery (side). Endo01 gallery 2.png|Endo-01 in the Gallery (back). Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Gameplay Assets Endo01-ARIcon.png|Endo-01's selection icon. BareEndo_MapIcon.png|Endo-01's map icon. Endo-CPU.png|Endo-01's CPU. CPU-Endo01-Icon.png|Endo-01's CPU icon. Funtime-Starter.png|Endo-01's head from the Funtime Starter banner. Endo-Slot.png|Endo-01 from the Endo Slot banner. Promotions AR-LatestTeaser.png|Endo-01 in the latest teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. It is seen at the window from the top left. LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized. 2C320DEC-6C26-48BA-A9EE-B1FE6413979B.jpeg|Endo-01 in the celebration image for Thanksgiving. FNaFAR-HappyNewYearTeaser.jpg|Endo-01 in the celebration image for Happy New Year. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Endo-01 in the "Thank You!" image with half of the cast from the first four games. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery |-|Trivia = General * Endo-01's design may remarkably resembles an earlier generation of real-life Chuck E. Cheese's animatronic endoskeletons (an image for example) used in either late 1970s or around 1980s: Both with a flat rectangle head in nearly identical shape and metal-like pipes/frames for limbs and body, although the real-life endoskeletons lack fully functional mouths and finger joints. Five Nights at Freddy's * Based on Freddy Fazbear's Steam Greenlight image, Endo-01 was originally a bit different. Though the head is almost the same as its final build, Endo-01 has metal-textured eyeballs with red irises, additional nostrils, and triangle-shaped metal teeth. ** Bonnie's endoskeleton, seen in the trailer, uses the same earlier model but the teeth has changed. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Endoskeletons Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery